


Unexpected Legacy

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e16 Urgo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My body, mine  and his. He owns me ….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written to to the prompt Urgo: Enhanced taste.

_Still in there, hmm? Still living vicariously? You overweight, overrated, fucking uber-irritant?_

Urgo was gone. He’d been gone for hours but Jack still didn’t trust that he was alone in his own head. He truly hoped he was alone because he didn’t want anything inside his skull right now except him, his thoughts and the fucking delicious sensations emanating from his dick and pulsing through the rest of his body.

His fingers curled around the sex-rumpled sheets of his bed, opening and closing in time to the single word going round and round in his mind like a refrain from a  favorite song …. _Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…_

_Yeah, that’s what I said, you bastard. Daniel …my Daniel, my man, the solitary fucking light in a screwed-up universe that allows alien entities to embed themselves in your brain. And nobody knows about us, nobody … bet you didn’t suss **that** out when you were taking up residence…_

It was good. It was way better than good. He guessed he did have to thank Urgo for this temporary legacy; every feeling, every reaction was heightened, heaping pleasure upon delight upon a total willingness to give himself over to the man who was methodically licking his way down his trembling body.

My body, mine  and his. He owns me ….

Daniel paused in his journey south and ran his tongue in a long, langorous swipe up his abs, swirling around an already taut nipple. He nipped, gently, then Jack watched as he cast darkening blue eyes up at him.

“Tastier,” Daniel whispered, a wicked glint in those eyes and a sly, small smile, curving his lips.

Jack moaned a little, forced himself to stillness even though the desire to writhe and eventually fuck that beautiful mouth was stronger than it had ever been.  He wanted to beg, wanted to say everything that was fighting to get out but bit it all back. There would be a time for talking, but this wasn’t it. The overwhelming need to feel overrode everything else.

Daniel was nuzzling his way down Jack’s stomach and he came to rest with nose pressed into Jack’s groin, his tongue darting out and laying small, quick dabs on his dick. Jack heard Daniel breathe in.

“Muskier,” Daniel said, acknowledgement rather than surprise. Then he set to work in earnest, applying that single-minded dedication that often drove Jack to a very different kind of distraction. He licked the length of Jack’s cock, twice, three times, stopping then at the head to sip a single bead of pre-come from the tip.

“Fuck!” The expletive escaped Jack unbidden. He grabbed the sheets tighter still, pressed his ass into the bed, determined to make this last.

So good, Christ, so good. Never better, never like this …

Daniel took him all the way in, working him hard. He was relentless, focused.

Jack closed his eyes. His world had narrowed to the intensity of sensation in his cock. And, oh fuck, that it had come to this. The man he loved giving him the best blowjob of his life in his bedroom on a rainy night in October. It was too much.

“I can’t …” It came out more an apology than a warning.

Jack heard Daniel make a muffled “hnngh” sound. No, scratch that. He felt it more than he heard it. Slight vibrations amplified to waves of unadulterated, exquisite perfection.

“Ohhh, fu-.” It was like a dam bursting. He stroked Daniel’s head in mute admission that it was too much, too fast. He flooded his throat until he felt sure he’d be left nothing but a dry, empty husk. A wonderful, enveloping lethargy swept over him and he fought to keep his eyes open because he wanted to look at Daniel, to see him swallow it all down. To take something of Jack into him forever.

With enormous effort, Jack pulled Daniel up his body until they locked eyes, Jack wiping away a tiny drop of himself from the corner of Daniel’s mouth.

Jack caressed his cheek and asked the question with his eyes.

“You,” Daniel said, smiling gently. “Most of all, it tasted like you.”

 

ends


End file.
